


Serving through the Shadows

by Raynnn



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Butlers, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29331969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raynnn/pseuds/Raynnn
Summary: A butler out on his way to find a new master seemingly finds himself tangled in as series of murder and paranormal activities.
Relationships: Amagi Yukiko/Original Male Character(s), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added





	1. Moving to Inaba-cho

Inaba, A town almost in the middle of nowhere.

The only way to access this down train ride wasn't bad it was a peaceful and quiet one time passed by quickly as he gathered his thoughts about the place he'll be staying at. Finally after a while the train finally stopped revealing an old station Yasoinaba station was written in the sign.

“I guess I'm finally here then”. He sighed, as he navigated around the station exploring it bit by bit, there still was time before someone will pick him up, once he was done exploring he finally went out.

Outside there was a car waiting for him, “Just in time then” he thought to himself the guy introduced himself as a messenger sent by your family. "I know you did your research about this place sir, but I'll still give this information to you, this is Yasoinaba a rural town in Japan, this place is also surrounded by rolling hills, crops and riverbanks, if you look around you might just be able to see them” the driver pointed into random directions showing off the place, also it tends to rain quite often so watch out for those days." The messenger rambled on and on about the town: its history, population, statistics and more random stuff you probably won't need.

It was quite evident that this is going to be a boring town, the ride took a while so he just absorbed the new surroundings, the fresh rural air he wasn't used to was a new sensation he enjoyed, at last they reached the destination. It was a traditional Inn, another new sight.

The messenger explained. "This will be your temporary lodging until your circumstances are confirmed which will be furthered explained in the letter" he handed him a letter "Furthermore all the transactions are done just simply go in and introduce yourself, I'll bring your baggage later." He told him.

As he expected the Inn was really old and traditionally it was a new pace far different from living in cities. As he approached the desk countless stares were aimed at him, who wouldn't stare at a suspicious looking guy? Wearing a full set of suit most notably his mask and a small bellboy cap resting upon his head.

The girl on the desk welcomed him to the Inn. "Welcome to our Inn, The Amagi Inn how may I help you?” She was smiling yet her eyes were cold though normally you wouldn't be able to see that by just glancing at her. “I think I should have a room reserved for me.” He quietly explained

“Sir may I ask some kind of verification so I can check our records?” She asked with a slight hint of annoyance, its either she's tired or just sick of working here.

He handed her his ID and she gracefully took it away and seemingly went to the back. She returned with another person.

“Oh, Mr. Haesgawa I didn't know that you were going to arrive today; I'll get someone to set up your room right away.” She called some staff and explained the situation. “It’s, okay I didn't also know that I would have to stay here, rest assured this is quite a nice place.” “Oh, you don't have to say that, now Yukiko lead him to his room” she gestured at the girl from the front desk. “I'm sorry if Yukiko here may have done something, she's still training so please forgive her, also you can just call me Ms. Amagi I’m the manager of this Inn, so please feel free to call for me. “Will do Ma'am thank you for the hospitality” he replied with a bow “Now then, Yukiko go lead him to his room.”

She quietly led him to his room; he made a small talk to break the solemn mood surrounding them. “Hello we haven’t been properly introduced to each other how rude of me to forget that, once again my name is Akishino Hasegawa, I have been moving around from one place to another; so pardon me if I might do somethings you are unaccustomed to. 

Her eyes sparkled and widened when he mentioned moving from one place to another and she immediately started a conversation. "Oh, Is that so my Name’s Yukiko Amagi, I’m the managers daughter, Now hey where did you come from?" "I go to various places depending on my client" "client?" she bobbed her head slightly to the side

"Oh haven't you heard from them, well guess I’ll say it myself, for starters I'm a butler. Which kind of explains my outfit" he gestured to himself. Ooh, that's... - she cut off. "We are here at your room now feel free to call us if you need help" she smiled genuinely now. "Let’s continue this conversation later; I would also love to know about you more." He could see her blush as she left the room.

He immediately laid down at his Futon which was already prepared "Tatami Mats and Futon huh, how traditional well isn't it the whole point if this place?” he chuckled and fell into a light slumber. 

It was past sunset when he woke up and he felt the letter brushing in his hands while checking out his pocket and he decided to read the letter in order to grasp the situation he will be in. The message read as follows:

Dear Akishino Hasegawa,

Congratulations on reaching your 18th birthday, as per tradition you will be seeking your own Master to serve in the future. It doesn't have to be a single entity if a company reached out to you that will still count. Now, regarding the terms of living we will only cover a month worth of living expenses, just enough for you to settle down and adjust, considering that’s its you it should take no time at all and for the rest you have to earn yourself until a year, so we really recommend to find someone to serve as soon as possible. By the time your reading this letter you've probably arrived at your temporary lodging which is the Amagi Inn. Your baggage will be dropped there soon enough. Furthermore you may ask the Valet questions once he reaches there. Well we wish you luck Mr. Akishino.

-Hasegawa Family

He crushed the paper and threw it away "Great they are going just throw me away here for a year then, Geez this is going to be one hell of an experience then”. He returned his peaceful slumber thinking he might escape this Hell he might have landed on.


	2. The Future life in Inaba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akishinno and his valet set out to discover his new life in the small quiet town of Inaba

Morning came so did his baggage and belongings with a note left in it “All the stuff you will need are here.”

A short knock on the door can be heard. He opened the door and was greeted by a staff of the inn. “Good Morning, Mr. Hasegawa someone’s on the lobby waiting for you.” “Good, I’ll be right there after I freshen up myself.” he replied

Once he reached the lobby indeed there was a man waiting for him. “Mr. Akishinno, Good Morning I here in behalf of the main family and will be explain your daily life from now on, but first lets move to a move secure rather private position. He then proceeded to guide him outside leading to a car. He was a fairly muscular guy quite intimidating at first glance but his face says so otherwise, he had gentle features and a calm and funny air around him.

“Once again welcome to Inaba, I am only a part from the branch family, as you may have known once a member of a family reaches 18 they are scattered across the country or the world in some cases and most of the time to fend off their own, well of course the family will still help in little ways until which then they find someone to serve.” “Well my name is _Iwao Takagi_ and I am assigned to Inaba so we will be meeting frequently here.” he handed Akishinno a phone “This still has your contacts from before and I added mine too, so feel free to call for me when you need help I’ll do my best in supporting you.” “I’m grateful for your consideration; I’ll put in a good word for you.” Akishinno offered “Thanks, but no thanks I’m already attached to this place I really don’t want to move anytime soon.”

“Oh, if that’s the case, then I shall respect your wishes and by the way what will I be doing here in this town, will I just survive for myself for a year until I find my eventual master and settle down with them or perhaps you do have plans for me?” Iwao chuckled “I kinda figured out you would get bored easily as it was the same for me when I started here, Oh pardon me if I have been speaking quite informally for some time now.” he interjected “No don’t worry about that, it just seems you were comfortable around me enough to go informal, even though we’ve met a while ago and I would also like to ask if I could do the same?” “Yeah sure it makes things easier for the both of us” he then bursted into laughter.

“Yeah about my plans so I went ahead and enrolled you to a school here, if you want I probably can still remove you from their classes they haven’t started yet.” “No thanks I would love to go study again considering I’ve sopped my studies for a year.” “You’re surprisingly diligent well as expected from guy in the main family.” “Please stop with the compliments, I’m only doing my duty as the member of the Hasegawa family.” “Yeah, yeah whatever” he wiped a tear from eyes from laughing too much “It’s been a while since I laughed this hard.” “Glad to be of service, even if I did nothing that comedic and now may I ask about the details of the school.” “Oh yeah sure, almost forgot about that.” He laughed once more

_***ehem*** _

“Regarding your terms of living I have settled few things for you for example: your temporary residence at the Amagi Inn and your enrollment at Yasogami High as a second year right? You were supposedly a third year if only that incident didn’t happen 2 years ago.” “Wait…? How much do you know about me? no never mind that, it was quite rude of me and Yes, you are right I should supposedly be in my third year now, but I can’t help it anymore.” “Yeah…” things got awkward all of a sudden. “Anyways that’s kinda all I’m gonna say I think?” “You think? Oh well, just inform me of further details you already have my mail right? also when and where do I start.” Don’t worry about that I’ll be with you tomorrow to Yasogami High and don’t worry you won’t get embarrassed you have your mask on, it’s not somebody knows you here and consider you family status they’ll think that I’m just your butler or servant of sorts.” “Isn’t this quite ironic a butler being served by another butler, well it’s not like they know anything about me anyways.”

“Here we are at my place, its small unlike those mansions we used to train at back home, feel free to get comfy here and don’t forget we are in Japan leave your shoes behind.” Iwao thoroughly explained Ahhhhh! he stretched his arms in relief and also did a bit of stretching before going inside. “I’m coming in” he politely excused himself. “Ah! This place is a mixed between western and Eastern Houses.” Akishinno scanned the room “Glad you liked it, mind if you stay here a little longer my wife hasn’t retuned yet.” “Oh so you do have a spouse and also aren’t you saying way too much information for a guy you just met.” He laughed at that remark.

“Kiddo, don’t treat me like a stranger we may have met just a while ago but we are part of the same family it’s just you’re way higher than mine in terms of standing and I trust you. He explained as he ruffled his hair and the hat fell down. “Wow that’s surprising didn’t expect to see that” “Can you please try to refrain by mentioning that.” He would have blushed hard if it weren’t for the mask. “But it cute and all, I wanna ruffle it so bad.” “Please don’t try to make a mess out of my hair, it’s quite hard to fix. “But… it’s so fluffy and silky, plus that bun of yours…” “As I said please refrain from mentioning it, it’s quite embarrassing. “Hahaha, so you can get flustered then, too bad you have a mask on I would love to see your face and mostly your reaction, but I can’t help it its tradition to wear a mask until you find your proper master.”

“Oh how about you Sir. Takagi, whom do you serve here?” “Oh about that I’m an on call body guard of sorts” he giggled slightly “And how does breakfast sound to you? I’m pretty sure you’ve just woken up.” He kept on laughing “You sure are way too boisterous for your size. Akishinno opened up slightly to Iwao. His laughed echoed throughout the house “You seems like a nice person can’t help it most people get intimidated by my size” still laughing “isn’t this better you sure would prefer me than those more serious deadpan guys my size, you should be thankful little kiddo if you’ve gotten a more strict one, I don’t want to imagine it” he shuddered, “anyways here he handed you a toast and eggs, I really can’t cook myself my wife does all the cooking.” “Oh well let’s eat.” He removed his mask slightly enough to be able to eat revealing his lips in the process and then ate away happily.

“This is just it kiddo, that’s all you need to know feel free to come here if you’ve got nowhere to stay after a month at the Inn, we’ll welcome you here, I guess? Haven’t asked my wife about it yet, I really didn’t know if I would be getting this close to you, you know the rumors that spread about you.” “Please don’t accuse of those baseless accusations.” His tone changed away from a happy to a serious one. “Oh I’m sorry to remind you of them he then went to back to the kitchen. We have a sofa there if you wanna lie down. He sat down and fell into a light slumber there were too many things going for him to process yet. “Trust, huh… he trusts me but is that the truth?”

“Oh, you’re awake now a lady greeted him.” “Not to be rude or anything but may I ask for your name?” she politely asked. “Oh, I’m kind of sorry for not introducing myself earlier. Well considering the circumstances in which we’ve met I guess there was no time for introduction and feel free to talk informally you seemed uncomfortable I don’t really mind and perhaps are you Mr. Takagi’s wife perhaps?” “Oh so, he mentioned me” she giggled and blushed, “Well my name is Hiromi Okada, as you guessed I am his wife, oh wait what I gave you was my maiden name” she chuckled. “I just came home from shopping” then she put down her bags at the table. “Uh, Ms. Okada- rather Takagi, Where is your husband Mr.Takagi? I would love to have a word with him.” “Honeyyy! someone weird is calling you from the living room” she shouted. “Oh, I’m very sorry it was so rude of me to not introduce myself, my name is Akishinno Hasegawa from the main branch of the Hasegawa family, pleased to meet you. “Oh you’re that guy he was supposed to take around town and I’m sorry if I kinda called you weird.” she chuckled nervously. I don’t really mind in fact, I leave a strong first impression to all the people I met due to this mask, and also I was about to ask him to do just that, but it seems he would do it regardless if I had asked him or not.”

Akishinno got on Iwao’s car and they toured around Inaba showing places like the: Shopping District, The Shrine located inside, Samegawa Bank and lastly the Shopping Mall Junes. They dropped at their food court for a snack.

“Mr. Takagi I’ve been meaning to ask this but do you know any part time jobs I could do while here since you’ve been here for quite long.” “ _Mhm… perfe… timi..._ ” he immediately swallowed him food, “this mall Junes is looking for part timers and considering your name you could get in easily and heck you might even get a full time job and if your super lucky they might take you as their personal butler what do say about that?” I’d rather not work here full time nor be their personal butler honestly speaking I would prefer to find someone to serve myself, I only need to work so I can save up money while I still can.”

“Well if you say so I’ll be just around the mall just call me when you get the job, even though you’ll surely get it well good luck Shinno he then roared a laugh.

He was right, there were a lack of employees and staff, finding where to apply was easy it looks like they were quite desperate almost accepting anyone through an interview.

The interviewer looked at him weirdly considering his formal outfit and his mask it was to be expected. Welcome to Junes, Err… Thank you for choosing to work here” the interviewer was uncomfortable. Um… For starters, can you introduce yourself just a brief overview will do like: your name, address, whether you are still on school and etc. you know, the basics.

“Well for starters my name is Akishinno Hasegawa.” When he said his name the interviewer’s jaw dropped. “By a-any cha-chance… a-are you from that Ha-Hasegawa Fa-family?” “Yes I am from the main branch of the Hasegawa family, is there something wrong with it?” “Jus-Just wait I’m going to call our branch manager.” The interviewer dashed outside.

“Oh ho! Welcome to our branch here in Inaba my name is Mr. Hanamura the branch manager here, may I ask for your reason here?” he asked. “Well for starters, I just need a part time job any would do and that’s basically it.” “If you’re looking for a job why not full time here at Junes isn’t that a nice deal” “I’m sorry but I’m not interested also, what would I benefit from it not including the normal salary and benefits of working?” “Now, now don’t be rash we’ll be expecting good news from you, and also I’ll let Yosuke work with you, he’ll help you with whatever you need to learn here, also you can start working as early as tomorrow.” He smirked “Oh, well then it’s settled I’ll be working here part time until I want, well then if you’ll excuse me someone’s waiting for me outside.” Then he left the two guys in the room.

 _“Are you sure sir, that you’ll let him go like that he will be a good asset to us someday. “I’ll try and let Yosuke handle this hopefully it’ll work.”_ they silently discussed. 

“So how’d it go?” “The interview went without a hitch and yeah your calculations were on point also they did try to recruit me as full time, but I brushed the offer off I don’t want to work in a company, sorry for them.” Aki reported to Iwao. “See what’d I tell you you’re way to overqualified for things like this” he laughed with certainty “And by the way there are still places we haven’t gone through if you want to continue exploring or you wanna go back to the inn and call it a day?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know what I'm doing anymore, tbh I'm just letting my imagination run wild lol, expect a lot of plot holes and sorry for the grammatical mistakes i suck at identifying those hope you'll bear with me.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fanfic and it's kinda embarrassing to post it lol. I just had this idea Stuck for a while and I just decided well sh*t I'm writing it now. I just want share it to everyone.


End file.
